Help:Editing
Dorothy Gale Full Name: '''Dorothy Gale '''Personalty: '''Good-natured, sensitive, out-spoken '''Appearence: '''Brown hair in pig tails (later curly), blue and white chequred blouse, white shirt with puffy sleeves, blue socks, black shoes (replaced by the ruby slippers) '''Allies: '''Toto, Aunt Em. Uncle Henry, Hunk (Scarecrow), Hickory (Tin-Man), Zeke (Cowardly Lion), Miss Gulch (The Witch of the West), Glinda, the Munchkins, Marvel (The Wizard), Winkie Guards '''Foes: '''Miss Gulch (Witch of the West), Winkie Guards (formally) '''Likes: '''Toto, apples, being with the Scarecrow, Tin-Man & Cowardly Lion, Hunk (possibly) '''Dislikes: '''Aunt Em being ill, being lost, not getting back to Kansas, Toto in danger/taken away, being threatened, the Wizard refusing to grant her wish, being ignored '''Target(s): To get back to Kansas, to see Aunt Em again Dorothy Gale ''is a fictional character in the 1939 film ''The Wizard of Oz. She was portrayed by Judy Garland in the musical film. Based on the character of the same name Dorothy serves as the film's main protagonist and main character. Personalty Dorothy is a good-natured & kind-hearted 12 year old farm girl. She shows kindess such as helping the Scarecrow get off a pole in Oz, taking pity on the Cowardly Lion and sticking up for Lion after the Wizard bellowed "Well?!" at him. However Dorothy is very sensitive such as crying when Miss Gulch takes Toto away against her will, thinking she won't get home when the Wizard at first won't see her and being held prisoner by the Witch of the West. Dorothy also cries a little when the Wizard flies off in his hot-air balloon leaving her stranded in the process. Dorothy is also out-spoken when she wants to be. For example she confronts Miss Gulch when she tries to take Toto away in Kansas, she confronts the Lion when he tries to attack Toto and stands up for him after the Wizard roared at him. Apperance Dorothy during the film wears a chequred blouse, white shirt with puffy sleeves, black shoes, and has her hair in pony-tails. Once she arrives in Oz her blouse is revealed to be blue and white, and that her socks are blue. After killing the Witch of the East Dorothy's shoes are replaced by the ruby slippers that once belonged to the dead witch. Before seeing the Wizard Dorothy's pony-tails are replaced by curly hair. Role Dorothy is first seen arriving at her farm in Kansas with her pet dog Toto. Apparently Dorothy is on the run from the local neighbour Miss Gulch after Toto bit her. She tries to tell this to her guardians Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Both are too busy dealing with a broken incubator to take any notice. The farm hands Hunk (who Dorothy has a crush on), Zeke and Hickory are also busy. Hunk though tells her that if she had used her brain she woudn't be in trouble. Dorothy walks above a pig-sty but falls in. Zeke though saves her and Dorothy, Hunk and Hickory make fun of him. Em arrives and gives them a bit of food each. When Dorothy again tries to explain about Miss Gulch Em tells her to find a "place where she won't get into any trouble". This causes Dorothy to sing the song "Over the Rainbow" Miss Gulch arrives to take Toto away with a sheriff's order to be put to sleep. Dorothy refuses but is forced to give up her dog and goes to her room heartbroken. Toto though escapes and Dorothy after being reunited with him decides to run away, knowing Miss Gulch will return. They meet Professor Marvel a fortune teller and gyspy. He tricks Dorothy into thinking Em is ill via his crystal ball, knowing Dorothy ran away. Believing him Dorothy heads home but her and Toto are unable to get back to Aunt Em, Uncle Henry and the hands who are in the storm cellar. Dorothy goes to her room where a window pane hits her on the head, knocking her out. Waking up Dorothy notices they are in the cyclone and see the farm animals, two men in a boat, an old woman knitting (possibly Em) and Gulch who turns into the Witch of the West. Eventually the house lands and Dorothy and Toto find themselves in the techi-color world of Oz. Dorothy is treated as a herione by Glinda the Witch of the North and the Munchkins after her house killed the Witch of the East. The Witch of the West arrives and plans revenge after discovering her sister the Witch of the East is dead as well as Dorothy now wearing the ruby slippers that were worn by the dead witch. Glinda tells Dorothy she must see the Wizard of Oz who lives in the Emerald City and tells her to follow the yellow brick road with the Munchkins encouraging her. On her travels Dorothy meets the Scarecrow who she frees from a pole and agrees to let him come with her as he wishes to see the Wizard for a brain. A little while later Dorothy and the Scarecrow are attacked by living trees after she took an apple from one of them. Dorothy upon finding an apple encounters the Tin-Man. After Dorothy helps Scarecrow to oil the Tin-Man he decides to go with them to get a heart from the Wizard. In a spooky forest the gang are confronted by the Cowardly Lion who Dorothy smacks after he went after Toto. Dorothy though soon takes pity on him and agrees to let him come so he can see the Wizard to get some courage. Eventually Dorothy and her friends arrive at the Emerald City but as they run through a poppy field Dorothy falls into a deep sleep as the Witch of the West poisons the flowers to get the ruby slippers. But Glinda awakens the child much to the Witch's anger. Soon Dorothy and her friends approach the entrance to the city. However the door keeper refuses at first to let the gang see the Wizard, but changes his mind after Dorothy shows him the ruby slippers. Dorothy and her friends are transported by cab which is pulled by the horse of a different color to a place to get cleaned up. Dorothy gets a make-over and curly hair. The Witch at this point creates a message SURRENDER DOROTHY. Dorothy and her friends are turned away by the Wizard at first. After Dorothy cries about Em the Wizard's guard manages to get them to see the Wizard. The Wizard which is really a huge head tells them they must bring him the broom of the Witch of the West before he grants their wishes. In the Haunted Forest while finding the Witch of the West Dorothy is kidnapped by the flying monkeys and is taken to the Witch's castle. Dorothy at first refuses to give the Witch the slippers but coop-rates after the Witch almost has Toto drowned. The Witch again fails to take the slippers due to yellow sparks shocking her hands. The Witch then remembers Dorothy has to be killed before taking the slippers. After Dorothy eggs Toto to escape she is locked in the tower by the Witch and will kill her once the top bulb of the red hour-glass is empty. A frightened Dorothy sees "Em" in the Witch's crystal ball and the Witch taunts a crying Dorothy. Dorothy is soon saved though after Toto leads the Scarecrow, Tin-Man and Lion to the tower room. After being saved Dorothy along with the gang are chased by the Winkie Guards and soon have her and the others trapped. The Witch decides to burn Dorothy and the gang to death starting with the Scarecrow. Dorothy puts out the flames and drenches the Witch by accident. The Witch soon melts and dies. The guards like the Munchkins hail Dorothy and give her the broom much to her delight. Back at the Emerald City the Wizard still refuses to give them their wishes. Toto though exposes the Wizard as a normal middle-aged man who look likes Marvel. The "Wizard" repents and gives Scarecrow, Tin-Man and Lion a dimpola, heart clock and medal. He attempts to get Dorothy home in his hot air balloon. Toto though sees a cat and goes after it causing Dorothy to go after him. The "Wizard" then betrays her by flying off without her much to Dorothy's dismay. Glinda soon arrives and tells her she always had the power to return home. Dorothy says her goodbyes to her friends before clipping her heels together three times, and saying there is "No place like home". Dorothy "returns" home and has Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, the hands and Marvel at her bedside. According to Henry Dorothy passed out during the cyclone and nearly died. Dorothy insists Oz was a real place and that the hands and Marvel were "there" (The Scarecrow represented Hunk, the Tin-Man represented Hickory, the Lion represented Zeke and the door keeper, cab driver, Wizard's guard & "Wizard" represented Marvel). Dorothy then ends the film with the famous line "There is no place like home".